Talk:The Sorrow
It's in fact not a hack. I'm the original poster (the one who told Zarla about it), and it's just a glitch that shows up. I'm not sure it's worth any postings on here, since it doesn't show any cool canon or something, but if you want to list gameplay glitches, this is one. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QY0xuJY8wkg&feature=plcp) I found a gltich on YouTube (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYCo3yuF6Yg) and I know it's not a hack or chean, as I did it myself. Should I or someone add it...? --TwistedMidnightDreams. I added mention of a bug I discovered which ended up giving me 100 rounds in the single action army. It was pretty cool, and I thought it was noteworthy. It should be important to note that this occurred in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater as opposed to Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. I honestly don't know if this bug was fixed in later versions. But, hey, considering how fun the SAA is, I like having a 100 round capacity and not needing to reload. Thought other people might like to hear about it as well. -- 16:32, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :have you seen this mentioned anywhere else? If you can then we could include it on the MGS3 secrets page. I don't think it really belongs on The Sorrow page.--Drawde83 09:52, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Anyone else find it ironic that he smiles whenever he is shown? whats up with that ? 17:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I dont think him smiling should be looked into too deeply, as with The Joy's frowning. Depressed and sad people usually dont want to upset friends and the people around them, so they usually develop outward smiles. Plus sorrow is simply an emotion he focuses on, it doesnt mean that he is in fact, perpetually sad. Plus the fact that the sorrow was always sorta "playing" around in the situation, giving Snake radio frequencies, hovering over peoples shoulders, maybe sorta giggling and playing around since he could see behind the secrets. The Joy's frowns can be explained simply as happiness would be sensitive to upsetting things, plus the fact that she was more or less putting on a show, seeing as her mission was one big setup. If anything, these things are theatric ironys, and not necessarily character traits. Also, The Sorrow hitting Volgin with lightning? Noo. Thats far too baseless. That was a theatric tragedy, where a characters own power is his undoing. He is a big guy, already charged with electricity (probably wearing a suit or some sort of body modifications that allow him to channel it, furthering his conductivity) on top of a big metal block. If there was any sort of intervention, I dont believe it was because of The Sorrow. It just seems to farfetched. 21:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The Sorrow's Smiling Now I see here there's a debate about the Sorrow smiling while The Boss frowns and what it means. Now, it's not in the article, but note that their codename comes from the emotion that they carry into battle. Since neither the Boss nor the Sorrow are really seen in battle (other than the occasional curb-stomp that the Boss gives Snake and their final battle (which the Boss herself seems fairly excited to get on, "Jack, let's make this the greatest ten minutes of our lives!")), we can assume they don't necessarily have to show the same emotions all the time outside of battle. Geekius Maximus (talk) 15:15, August 23, 2014 (UTC) What if The Sorrow was having parasite inside his body?